gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Silly Love Songs (Episode)
Silly Love Songs is the 34th episode of Glee, and the 12th episode of the second season. This episode aired on February 8, 2011. This episode continued the second half of the series and was two days after the Super Bowl episode, making it the shortest time between two episodes of Glee. From this episode onwards, Ashley Fink (Lauren) appears in the opening credits under "guest starring." Plot Will sets New Directions a love song assignment. Having fallen for Lauren, Puck tries to serenades her with Queen's Fat Bottomed Girls. Lauren finds his song choice insulting and stands him up on a pre-Valentine's date, but eventually agrees to spend Valentine's Day with him as friends. Artie and Mike celebrate their respective relationships by performing Michael Jackson's P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) for Brittany and Tina. Tina later begins to sing My Funny Valentine to Mike, but is too overcome with emotion to continue and breaks down crying. Finn sets up a kissing booth, hoping to kiss Quinn, saying that he wants to raise money for New Directions. She initially refuses, but kisses him at the insistence of Sam, who is suspicious of their relationship. The kiss further re-ignites Finn and Quinn's feelings for one another, and they begin an affair. Santana, angry for having recently had her bad behavior highlighted by the other club members, conspires to give them mono and reveal Quinn's infidelity after using flawless logic to discover that Finn and Quinn are fooling around. Even though Finn kisses every girl in school, somehow only Quinn gets the mono, thus their infidelity is innevitably revealed. Rachel is dismayed by his renewed feelings for Quinn, but resolves to concentrate on her career instead of romance because she's already at the ripe old age of 16-17, and leads the female New Directions members in a performance of Katy Perry's Firework. Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy, Blaine announces his intention to sing a love song to his crush. Kurt believes that Blaine has feelings for him, so is disappointed when his crush transpires to be Jeremiah, the assistant manager at a local Gap store. The Dalton Academy Warblers accompany Blaine as he serenades Jeremiah with Robin Thicke's When I Get You Alone. jealously leaning on a mannequin during the Warblers' Gap Attack rendition of When I Get You Alone.]]They do appropriate, cute little things like try on sunglasses and push mannequins around and surround Jeremiah repeating the line "When I get you alone". Jeremiah is subsequently fired because he says his boss doesn't approve of people just coming in and singing in the workplace, and he did the classy thing and fired Jeremiah afterwards instead of interrupting the song-fest/mannequin relocation that he so greatly disapproved of. Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine, who tells Kurt that he cares for him but is terrible at romance, and does not want to risk damaging their friendship. The episode ends with New Directions assembled at Breadstix, where the Warblers perform Silly Love Songs. Production The episode was confirmed in a German interview with Ryan Murphy. The part in question translates to as follows: about how songs get chosen But of course, we first have the scripts with the theme and story of the episode- making sure that they do not coincide with any previous plot lines. Then we see what songs would fit and what we would like to see performed. That's how we did it in the planning for the Valentine's day episode, in which we will be featuring the best love songs of all time! Source on episode name and number. Trivia *The song "When I Get You Alone" was featured as background music in Pilot Songs *'Tell Him' by The Exciters. Background song. *[[Fat Bottomed Girls|'Fat Bottomed Girls']] by Queen. Sung by Puck and New Directions except Santana and Lauren. *[[P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)|'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)']] by Michael Jackson. Sung by Artie with Mike and New Directions. *[[When I Get You Alone|'When I Get You Alone']] by Robin Thicke. Sung by Blaine and The Dalton Academy Warblers. *[[My Funny Valentine|'My Funny Valentine']] from Babes In Arms. Sung by Tina. *[[Firework|'Firework']] by Katy Perry. Sung by Rachel and New Directions Girls except Quinn. *[[Silly Love Songs (song)|'Silly Love Songs']] by Paul McCartney. Sung by Blaine and The Dalton Academy Warblers. Guest Stars & Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *'Harry Shum Jr.' as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Ashley Fink '''as Lauren Zizes *'Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Dot-Marie Jones' as Shannon Beiste Guest Cast *Alexander Nifong as Jeremiah (Gap guy) The Warblers: *'Telly Leung' as Wes *[[Titus Makin Jr.|'Titus Makin Jr'.]] as David *'Eddy Martin' as Thad *'Curt Mega' as Nick *'Riker Lynch''' as Jeff Pictures WARBLER.jpg|Look! A Warbler! QFvcz.png Tumblr ldj8g3X6sj1qd53kgo1 500.jpg|Glee Production in Gap (With Darren / Blaine!) rhmo87.jpg|13 Warblers, apparently they've been recruiting. Tumblr ldls13r9Ve1qasbbbo1 400.png 209776180.jpg tumblr_ldmrj4TctL1qbmaeno1_400.jpg Lukewarblerglee.jpg|Luke Edemon as Warbler and possibly Kurt's "rival" tumblr_ldmrifiE3v1qbmaeno1_400.jpg 00eo.jpg Kurt church angels.jpg 164332_1738811833862_1345632428_1835005_2593340_n.jpg flint.png|Luke as Flint Wilson|link=http://twitter.com/LukeEdgemon/status/20567458037374976 tumblr_lfjqi8yiX71qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Filming on set, many 'Rachels' can be seen tumblr_lf7611UJ5p1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|On set, Jan 17 tumblr_lf707gAIYN1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|An ice-cream truck was on set. tumblr_lfm9exoM1f1qak3zr.jpg rachel silly love songs.PNG|Rachel singing Firework puck silly love songs.PNG|Puck probably singing Fat Bottomed Girls rachel silly love songs 2.PNG|Rachel and Mercedes?? dancing to a performance rachel silly love songs 3.PNG|Rachel singing Firework puckpromo.png|Puck watching the Warblers pik.jpg|rachel sings fire work HD tumblr_lfqyruC2ZQ1qbrmgpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz6hySfZ1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz7kQUym1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz55gt6o1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz3c3qxC1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz304vZQ1qa9d23o1_500.jpg 212sc40043.jpg|Mike and Tina in Breadstix tumblr_lfqz5ieZxY1qa9d23o1_500.jpg|Mercedes during P.Y.T promo.PNG|santana being pushed in the locker and puck|link=ohhhhhomgineverknew.com|linktext=santana being pushed in the locker and pucks going to react just now is his had??i diddnt circled it sorry :( x3.jpg|Finn plans to return to Quinn? cap 2x12 image2.jpg|Firework Asddflged.jpg|Sam and Quinn in Glee Club Santana_D=.png|frame|Santana after getting insulted by the Glee Club ='[ tumblr_lg4x624rX41qeds6ko1_500.png|Awwww Puck pic1.jpg|At Breadsticks pic2.jpg|Tina and Mike pic3.jpg|Sam and Quinn pic4.jpg Puck-to-lauren.png|Puck looking at Lauen 456.jpg|Kurt and Blaine in Silly Love Songs tumblr_lgd5e19Zqt1qe5x2lo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgcmfxhMOx1qer48po1_500.png tumblr_lge60hRc5a1qzh6wzo1_500.png tumblr_lgimtcdEZL1qfj2jxo1_500.jpg Rachel Taking Care Of Finn SLS.png Videos thumb|300px|left|Behind the scenes thumb|300px|right|Clip from Silly Love Songs thumb|300px|right|GLEE-Windthumb|left|300px|Silly Love Songs teaser Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes